Tibette Oneshots
by looks at name tag
Summary: It's not that easy being friends.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this idea to do a collection of AU Tibette fics where they struggle to be friends. Here is the first one… this way takes place in season four before Bette and Jodi get serious and while Tina is still in a relationship with Henry. Disclaimer: I do not own The L Word or any of its characters.

* * *

Just Friends

It was a normal evening in Los Angeles, but for a group of very interesting friends this night could end up being unusual in many ways…

(Alice, Bette, and Shane are hanging out in Alice's apartment)

Alice: (tone shocked) A date?

Shane: (tone mirrors Alice's) But what about Tina?

Bette looks up from her hands and stares at her two closest friends, understanding their surprise and confusion. After dodging the subject for the last couple of days, she had finally admitted to going on a date with one of her subordinates, Jodi Lerner.

Bette: You mean my obsessive jealously towards Henry. Well as fun as that was, I really think its time for me to move on.

Alice: But, I mean, it is you and Tina. If you start seeing someone else, it would be as if you are actually over.

Bette: We are over, Al. We have been over for almost a year now.

Shane: (sighs) I think it is a good thing. (Alice and Bette turn their attention to Shane) You going on a date, I mean. You have spent too much time punishing yourself for Tina going back to men and that was not your fault. I think we would not be supportive friends if we judged you for moving on with your life. (gives Alice a hard stare) Right, Al?

Alice: (sighs) I hate when you are right. (puts on a smile) So who is this Jodi Lerner? What is she like?

Bette: (smiles) She is great. She is so passionate and intense and her work is so, so powerful.

Shane: (smiles) She sounds like she is your type.

Bette: (laughs) I was not aware I had a type. (glances at her watch) Shit. I promised I would stop by and talk to Kit before I went out. I will catch you two later.

Alice: (smiles) We want details, Porter, okay? (walks Bette to the door and when she is outside, rounds onto Shane) "She sounds like she's your type?" I thought we all agreed a long time ago, Bette's only type was Tina.

Shane: And I thought we all agreed that Tina's type was women? Things change, Al. Not always for the better, but the only thing we can do is just start accepting these changes.

Alice: (gives Shane an odd stare) Who are you and what have you done with Shane?

Shane: (laughs) its called maturity, Al. Now if you excuse me, Max has been watching Shay for me for the past hour. I think I should go and spend a little time with him.

Alice: (smiles) Go, go have fun with your little brother. Phyllis is actually dropping by soon and I do not want you to crowd my style.

Shane: (chuckles) Okay, have fun.

(Shane leaves)

(Scene changes to Tina sitting at the bar at the Planet, drinking a beer)

(Kit approaches her)

Kit: Well, well, well, I did not think I would be seeing you around here anymore.

Tina: (turns to face Kit, it is clear that she had been crying) Hey Kit.

Kit: (puts and arm around Tina) Aw, baby girl, what is wrong?

Tina: Have you ever just felt like you made a huge mistake?

Kit: Hun, you are talking to the queen of mistakes. What happened?

Tina: Henry ended things with me.

Kit: Aw, I am so sorry.

Tina: (laughs) No you aren't. I would not blame you or anyone if you thought I got what I deserved.

Kit: Tina, no one thinks that. (Tina snorts in disbelief) Well, maybe they do, but they are still your friends. That is not going to change even if you have gone back to men.

Tina: (shakes her head) You know what? Men are too confusing. I think I prefer women.

Kit: (laughs) Not me. I love me some men. (Tina laughs) So did Henry say why he ended things with you?

Tina: (sighs) We were having lunch and this woman walked by and I told him I thought she was attractive, just as a joke, and he rounded on me, asking if I was thinking about going back to women. I told him I had thought about it, but he just told me he did not want to see me anymore. He did not want to be around me if I was having those feelings. (sighs again) He said the exact same thing Bette said when I told her I was having feelings for men. God and now they both hate me.

Kit: (rubs Tina's back) Bette does not hate you. I think she was hurting, but she does not hate you. She could not hate you.

Tina: (sighs) Sometimes I just wish I never wanted to experiment with men. (runs her hand through her hair) So how is Bette? I haven't seen her in awhile.

Kit: She's good. (glances at Tina, giving her a small smile) Do you think you are going to be okay? I promised I would meet Angus for dinner. We haven't had a peaceful evening since I can remember when.

Tina: (laughs) I'll be fine. Go have fun, Kit.

Kit: (gives Tina a hug) You take care, baby girl.

(Kit leaves and Tina returns to her drink)

(Bette enters and makes her way over to Tina)

Bette: What are you doing here all alone?

Tina: (jumps at hearing Bette's voice) I honestly don't know. Where is everyone?

(Bette takes a seat next to Tina)

Bette: Alice and Shane are hanging out at Al's place and Helena is probably off doing something fun. (the two of them share a laugh) I just came her, looking for Kit.

Tina: You just missed her. She has a date with Angus.

Bette: What about you?

Tina: What about me?

Bette: (uncomfortable) Where's Henry?

Tina: (sighs) He broke up with me.

Bette: (looks at Tina) Shit. I'm sorry, Tee.

Tina: (shrugs) It just didn't work out, but what really sucks is that I really don't want to be alone right now and because of Henry, I have lost almost all of my friends.

Bette: (puts and arm around Tina) They're still your friends. I'm sure they would come if you called them.

Tina: They have their own lives. They probably don't want to be seen with their geeky, straight friend.

Bette: (laughs) You're not geeky, Tina. Honestly, Henry must be completely blind if he didn't want to be with you anymore.

Tina: (smiles) Really?

Bette: Really. I mean, Tina, you are so beautiful and smart and funny and you have probably the biggest heart.

Tina: (smiles) Thanks. (the two sit there in a comfortable silence until Tina turns to Bette) Do you want to go my apartment? We can spend the evening with Angie. (Bette looks like she is about to decline) Please? I really don't want to be alone tonight.

Bette: (sighs) I… let me just make a quick call. (Bette walks away and dials Tom's number) Hey Tom, it's Bette Porter.

Tom: Hey Dean Porter. I know who you are.

Bette: Is Jodi there?

Tom: Yeah.

Bette: Can you tell her something?

Tom: Sure.

Bette: Can you tell her that I'm really sorry, but something came up? I would love to do this another night.

(There is silence on the phone and then Tom comes back on)

Tom: She understands. She'll see you tomorrow at work, right?

Bette: Yeah. Thank you, Tom.

Tom: No problem, Dean.

(Bette hangs up the phone and makes her way back to Tina)

Bette: (smiles) Ready?

Tina: (returns Bette's smile) Ready.

(The scene changes to Bette and Tina at the Planet the next morning with Angelica)

(Shane walks in)

Bette: Shane!

Tina: (waves Shane over) Hey.

Shane: (walks over, surprised to see Bette and Tina together) Hey.

Bette: What are you doing here so early?

Shane: (smiles) I'm meeting Alice and Helena here. (stares at Bette and Tina, smiling)

Bette: What?

Shane: (laughs) It's just… nice to see you here together. With Angelica.

Tina: (smiles) Yeah.

Shane: So Bette how was your thing last night?

Bette: (glances at Tina and shrugs) I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Anyone want anything?

Shane: (a little confused) I would love an expresso.

(Bette walks away and Tina turns to Shane)

Tina: Can you watch Angie for a moment?

Shane: Sure.

Tina: (gets up and walks over to Bette) What's she talking about, Bette? What thing?

Bette: (shrugs) It's nothing big. I just had this date last night.

Tina: (surprised) A date? Why didn't you go on it?

Bette: (smiles) You needed a friend.

Tina: (shocked) I can't believe you did that. That's so… sweet.

Bette: (laughs) You sound surprised that I can actually be sweet.

Tina: (smiles) I know you can be sweet, I just can't believe you would do that for me. Thank you.

Bette: (shrugs) It was nothing.

(Tina gives Bette and quick hug, allowing her lips to brush against her ex's cheek)

Tina: It meant a lot to me. (smiles) Maybe we can do it again sometime? I know Angie really enjoyed having us there together.

Bette: (smiles) Maybe.

And with that Bette watches Tina make her way back to Shane and Angelica just as Alice and Helena enter, joining the group of friends at the small table. For once, things seemed to be looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Another one-shot for the small collection I'm doing. This one takes place just after Bette and Jodi started dating and during Henry and Tina's relationship. Tina is still good friends with everyone although there is some awkwardness with Bette. Disclaimer: I do not own the L Word or any of its characters.

Just Friends, Part Two

(Tina, Alice, Helena, Jenny, and Shane are all sitting at a table at the Planet talking)

Jenny: God, I can't believe we're actually all sitting here together. When was the last time we all hung out?

Shane: We're not all here, Jen, but it is nice.

Tina: Honestly, thank you guys so much for not shutting me out anymore.

Helena: You shouldn't be thanking us, Tina, we should be apologizing. Our behavior was despicable.

Jenny: Yeah, we're really sorry.

Alice: (smirks) So how's heterosexuality?

Tina: Henry is good. (smiles at Alice) How's bisexuality?

Alice: (rolls her eyes) Eh… I'm thinking about joining the lezzy team.

Tina: (pouts) Aw, that makes me the only one who likes men.

Kit: (approaches everyone) Hey, hey, hey what about me?

Shane: (shrugs laughing) You know we consider you a lezbo, Kit.

Alice: Yeah, you are an honorary lesbian.

Jenny: (looks over towards the entrance) Hey, look. It's Max and Bette.

Tina: (attempting to look uninterested) They're friends?

Shane: They've gotten closer. (waves at Bette) Bette, come sit with us! (looks at Tina quickly, slightly nervous) Is that okay with you?

Tina: Yeah, it's fine.

(Bette and Max approach everyone)

Max: Hey everyone.

Bette: Hi.

Everyone: Hey.

Jenny: What have you two been doing? You two look a litte…

Shane: Excited?

Max: It's nothing. Bette and I are just going on a double date.

Helena: (glances at Tina) Double date?

Kit: (smiles) Is it with Jodi?

Alice: Who's Jodi?

Kit: Some big artist my sister has the hots for. (suddenly glances at Tina) I could be over exaggerating though.

Tina: I think its nice.

Bette: (quietly) Thanks.

Alice: So what's Jodi like?

Bette: (smiles) She's great. She's… I can't even explain it. (looks at Max as though attempting to change the subject) And her interpreter is so attracted to Max.

Jenny: Interpreter? She's deaf?

Bette: Yeah, but it makes her so much more passionate towards her art.

Shane: (chuckles quietly) And I'm sure it make the sex pretty passionate too.

Tina: (sharply) Have you two had sex yet?

Bette: (gives a small smile) Guilty.

Alice: Fuck Porter, why didn't you tell me?

Bette: (laughs) Because you have a big mouth.

Shane: It's true, Al, don't even deny it.

Tina: So you two had sex and now you are going on a double date with her?

Kit: (gives Tina a hard stare) It sounds like fun. Double dates are always great.

Helena: So when do we get to meet her?

Bette: Um… I'm actually taking it slow. Max is the only person I trust to meet her.

Max: (grins) Thanks Bette.

Alice: Hold on. I'm offended. Why can't she meet all of us?

Bette: (laughs) Because you all are crazy.

Alice: Hey!

Tina: She's got you there, Al. Honestly when I first met all of you I was terrified.

Alice: Oh come on, we'll be good. (pouts) We won't give her any alocohol like we did with Tina.

Tina: (laughs) God I don't even remember that night.

Bette: (smiles) It was pretty good.

Alice: That's only because you got laid, Porter.

Shane: (whispers) Alice.

Bette: It's okay, Shane. I really need to be going anyway. (stands up and looks at Max) I'll pick you up later, okay?

(Max nods and Bette walks to the door. After a moment hesitation, Tina follows)

Tina: Bette! Bette, wait!

Bette: (pauses) What's wrong, Tina?

Tina: Nothing, I'm just… (takes a deep breath) I'm really happy you're going out with Jodi.

Bette: You are?

Tina: Yeah. I hope you four have fun.

Bette: Thanks, Tee. (pauses) And I hope things are working out for you and Henry.

Tina: Thanks.

(Tina watches Bette leave, a look of sadness on her face)

(Next morning: Tina is having coffee with Alice and Shane. Tina is crying.)

Shane: Did he say why, Tee?

Tina: He just got the feeling that I wanted to go back to women and he wanted to end things with me before I ended things with him.

Shane: (rolled her eyes) Typical guy move.

Alice: What do you know about guys, Shane? You've never even been with a man. (Shane shrugs) So… are you going back to women, Tee?

Tina: I don't know. I don't know what the fuck I wan.

(Bette walks in and goes to the counter, talking to Kit. Tina looks up and stares at her.)

Alice: (follows Tina's stare) Fuck, Tina.

Shane: (turns around) Tee, do you like Bette again?

Tina: (sighs) I don't think I ever stopped liking her.

Alice: Why? I did it. It's not that hard.

Shane: Yes, Al, but you weren't her partner for nearly eight years.

Tina: I don't know. I don't know how these feelings came back, but we just have so much in common and so much history. And we have Angelica. Loving her just comes so naturally.

Alice: Love? Are you in love with Bette again?

Tina: I don't know. I just know that… I don't know. I don't think I can be with another woman after being with her. I mean she set the bar high.

(As Bette makes her way over to them, Tina quickly changes the topic)

Tina: I don't know what to tell you, Shane.

Bette: Hey, what's going on?

Alice: (glances up at Bette and gives her a sly smirk) Welll Shane is starting to have feelings for an ex even though this ex has moved on and when they were together they were so miserable. She thinks it would be best if they got back together because they have so much in common and so much history.

(Tina shoots Alice a quick glare)

Bette: Shane, do you like Carmen again?

Shane: No, no.

Bette: Well, Shane, I love you and all, but getting back together with an ex is usually the worst thing anyone can do. (Bette doesn't see Tina's face fall) I mean even if you have history some of that history was probably making each other miserable and sometimes its just best if you move on. Take Tee and I for example. (gestures at Tina who attempts a smile) We both moved on and in my opinion I think we're actually happier then we've been in awhile.

Alice: (staring at Tina who looks like she is about to lose control) So… things went well with Jodi?

Bette: Things were perfect. I mean, I've never had a connection with someone this quickly and guess who I have to thank for that? (Bette touches Tina's arm gently) Tee, if you never would have told me that you were happy that I was going out with Jodi, I probably would have backed out. I got to admit I was still upset about the whole Henry thing, but now with Jodi, I'm so happy, happier then I have been in awhile. We're both happy. You have Henry…

Shane: Bette…

Bette: We should do like a double date sometime. I had a lot of fun with Max last night…

Shane: (loudly) Bette, Tina and Henry broke up.

Bette: (shocked) Oh my god. I'm so sorry, Tee.

Tina: (shrugs, attempting a smile) It's fine. It probably wasn't meant to be.

Bette: I know there is someone out there for you, Tee. Someone who appreciates how beautiful you are, how funny, how smart. Someone who realizes how lucky they are to have you. (Bette smiles at Tina before glancing at her watch) Fuck. I'm going to be late. (stands up) I'm meeting Jodi for breakfast.

Alice: Have fun. (Bette leaves and Tina breaks down crying) Tina…

Shane: (embraces Tina) Things will get better.

Tina: (crying) When?

Alice and Shane exchange a look. Neither one of them could answer Tina.


	3. Chapter 3

This oneshot takes place while Bette and Jodi are celebrating their six-month anniversary. Tina has long since ended things with Henry and has begun to date women again. She is in denial about having feelings for Bette. Disclaimer: I do not own Bette, Tina, or any part of the L Word.

* * *

Just Friends, Part Three

(Bette and Jodi are in Bette's room. Bette is sitting on the bed while Jodi is pacing.)

Bette: (signing) It's just so fucking crazy.

Jodi: (signing) Our whole relationship has been crazy.

Bette: (signing) But this…? (sighs and pulls Jodi towards her) We have only been seeing each other for six months.

Jodi: (signing) Time doesn't matter to me. I know that I love you and I think that you love me.

Bette: (sighs) You know I do. (pauses, thinking hard) People will judge.

Jodi: (signing) I have stopped caring what people think of me a long time ago.

Bette: (signing) I have a child with another woman who is still very much in my life.

Jodi: (signing) You know that I love Angie and I would like to think that Tina and I have become friends.

Bette: (sighs again) You really have thought this through, haven't you?

Jodi: (signing) I know what I want.

Bette: (smiles, kissing Jodi) Okay, let's do it. Let's getting fucking married.

Jodi: (smiles) Let's get married.

(Later on: Tina is at The Planet with Alice and Shane)

Shane: So, Tee, you never did tell us how your date was last night?

Tina: (shrugs) It was… fine.

Shane: (pressing) Do you see yourself in a relationship with her?

Tina: No. She's not really my type.

Alice: (slams her coffee on the table) What are you talking about, Tina? She is definitely your type. I mean she's hot, she's artsy. What's not to love about her?

Tina: (shrugs) I don't know. I'd rather be with someone more like…

Shane: Bette?

Tina: No. Of course not. I mean… Bette is with Jodi and when we were together we were miserable together, we hated each other. Now… we're actually on speaking terms again.

Alice: (nods) Good because Bette is happy with Jodi and while you two were the golden couple, I think falling back in love with her could be… chaotic?

Tina: (laughs) Golden couple?

Alice: (smirks) Yes. Golden couple. You were everyone's ideal relationship.

Shane: You were mine. I mean I would have given anything to be like you and Bette. You guys weren't huge on the fucking… well you did fuck a lot. I mean Alice and I walked in on you two a couple times…

Tina: (nudges Shane) Is there a point to this?

Shane: (smiles) Of course, but I really envied your communication. The dreams and goals you had for your relationship.

Alice: (laughs) Not to mention how good Bette said the sex was.

(They all laugh, but then sober up)

Tina: (sighs) I guess its in the past now.

Alice and Shane: Yeah.

(Helena, Jenny, Max, and Tom enter and head towards Tina, Alice, and Shane)

Tina: Hey guys.

Everyone: Hi.

(Helena looks at Alice expectantly while Jenny begins texting on her phone. Max and Tom are sitting a little bit farther away from everyone, talking quietly)

Alice: (notices Helena's stare) What?

Helena: (gestures to Alice) Well, you're the group gossiper. I thought you would know why Bette sent us a text message at the crack of dawn, asking us all to come to the Planet for lunch.

Tina: (surprised) Bette texted you?

Helena: (equally shocked) You didn't get the message?

Tina: No…

Jenny: (not looking up from her phone) Check your inbox.

(Tina, Alice, and Shane all pull at their phones)

Tina: Oh.

Shane: 'Come to the Planet for lunch. I want to talk to you.' Now this is why I should check my phone more often.

Helena: I hope everything is alright.

Tina: Do you think it has to do with Jodi?

Tom: (looks away from Max) According to Jodi, their relationship hasn't been better.

Max: Is Angie alright, Tina?

Tina: Yeah, she's fine.

Alice: Then what's wrong with Porter?

(Bette and Jodi enter. Jodi approaching everyone while Bette goes off to fetch Kit)

Jodi: Hey everyone.

Everyone: Hey.

(Jodi and Tom quickly begin to sign to one another while Bette approaches with Kit in tow)

Kit: What's going on, baby sis? I have to get back to work…

Bette: Kit, this will only take a second.

Alice: What's going on, Porter?

Bette: Well… (Bette takes Jodi's hand) We have some pretty exciting news.

Tina: What?

Jodi: We're getting married.

(The group falls silent, everyone staring in shock at Bette and Jodi)

Bette: God, don't all speak at once.

Tom: You two are getting…

Tina: (finishes) Married?

Kit: (takes a seat next to Shane and Jenny) A second? Girl, this is going to take much longer than a second.

Alice: What… what…

Shane: (glances at Alice and then turns her attention back to Bette and Jodi) Normally, I would comment on Alice's lack of speech, but seriously what? When… how… how did this even happen?

Bette: (smiles) Last night.

Jodi: (glances at Bette) I proposed.

Kit: But you two have only been seeing each other for six months? Shouldn't you… I don't know… wait a bit?

Bette: I know that I love her so why wait?

Kit: Girl…

Bette: Listen, I know its crazy.

Helena: Crazy? That doesn't even seem to begin to describe what this is.

Shane: Yeah. Bette, I love you to pieces, but seriously? Maybe you two should wait a little bit…

Bette: Look, I didn't tell you all so you could try to talk us out of it. Our decision is final, but I would really like it if you could all be supportive.

Max: (smiles) I think its great. I mean, you two are great together.

Jenny: (nods) Yeah.

Jodi: Thanks.

Tina: So… when is the big day?

Bette: Four weeks.

Shane: A month?

Alice: What the hell?

Bette: Listen, I know its rushed, but we decided why wait?

(Everyone stares at each other and Bette sighs)

Bette: Well, we have to go to work. Phyllis wants us to talk to her daughter about being a lesbian or something.

Alice: Well, tell Phyllis I said hi.

(Bette and Jodi leave, Tom and Max going with them)

Alice: What the hell?

Jenny: Did any of you see this coming?

Shane: I sure didn't.

Helena: Is Bette completely crazy? I mean, she's not exactly big on lifelong commitment like that.

Alice: No kidding. I mean, she didn't even marry… (Alice glances at Tina) This isn't like Bette.

Kit: Girls, maybe we should be happy for them. I mean, Bette is happier then I have seen her in a long time and that's all thanks to Jodi.

Helena: Kit, are you honestly happy that they're doing this?

Kit: To be honest no. I would rather they wait, but…

Shane: They're both grownups. It's their lives. We really can't do anything except for accepting it.

Helena: Maybe you're right, Shane. Meddling could cause some serious problems.

Jenny: But meddling could have maybe saved another marriage.

(Everyone looks at Shane)

Shane: Are we seriously bringing that up? This is about Bette and Jodi. Not about my fucked up mistakes.

Helena: Tina, you're being awfully quiet.

Tina: I think its… great.

Alice: That's good then. (looks at her cell phone) Fuck. Papi wanted to see me for a little bit.

Helena: Papi called you?

Alice: (smirks) Not for sex. It's for Our Chart. (stands up) Well, I'm off. Have a good day, Lesbos.

Shane: (stands up) Well, I'm off too. I could really use a good drink right now. Want to come, Jen?

Jenny: Sure.

Helena: Are you two kidding me? It's two o'clock in the afternoon?

Shane: (smirks) Well, it's five o'clock somewhere. I'll catch you guys later.

Jenny: Bye.

(Alice, Shane, and Jenny leave)

Kit: Now if you two ladies excuse me, I have some customers to deal with.

(Kit walks off)

Helena: So Tina, can I ask you something?

Tina: Sure.

Helena: Are you really okay with everything going on?

Tina: To be honest, no. I'm just so bummed about everything.

Helena: Eh, don't be so hard on yourself. If someone I was still in love with was getting married…

Tina: (interrupting) Still in love with?

Helena: Yeah!

Tina: I'm not in love with Bette!

Helena: (nervous) Oh. No. No. Good! Yeah, me neither.

Tina: (talking fast) Helena, I'm uncomfortable with Bette marrying Jodi because she was my ex-partner and its hard for me. Not because, I'm still in love with her! Clearly I have feelings for her, but feelings don't mean love! I mean, I still have loving feelings for Bette. Yeah! But, I have continuing feelings of love, but that doesn't mean that I'm still in love with her. I have sexual feelings for her, but I do love her… oh! Oh my god! Oh my fucking… why didn't you tell me?

Helena: We thought you knew!

Tina: (shocked) We?

Helena: Yeah, we all know! We talk about it all the time! I mean, god, Alice and Jenny gossip about you two almost everyday and I know Shane has a bet with Max on when you two are getting back together.

Tina: You all know? Does Bette know?

Helena: Oh no, Bette doesn't know anything.

Tina: What about Jodi?

Helena: No, Jodi doesn't have a clue.

Tina: Oh, I can not believe you didn't tell me!

Helena: Well, because we thought you knew! It's so obvious! God, that would be like telling Alice, "Hey, you talk a lot." Or telling Shane, "Hey, you're a player." Or telling…

Tina: Okay! I get it.

Kit: (walks over) Get what?

Helena: Tina, didn't know that she was still in love with Bette.

Kit: Baby girl, how could you not know that?

Tina: You knew too?

Helena: I told you. Everyone knew.

(Several days later: Bette angrily storms into her house, Tina following, just as annoyed)

Bette: I can't believe you fucking did this, Tina.

Tina: I'm sorry. I was so preoccupied with my own feelings, I didn't think about you.

Bette: How could you not fucking tell me?

Tina: I don't know, okay? Everything happened so fast!

Bette: And it never crossed your mind that perhaps I would have liked to know what was going on? I mean, even Helena knew before me. Why was I the last to know?

Tina: I'm sorry.

Bette: Oh, you're sorry. Tina, why didn't you call me when you had to take Angelica to the hospital? What was honestly going on in your mind that you couldn't even let me know that my daughter was sick.

Tina: I was thinking that you couldn't…

Bette: Couldn't what?

Tina: Couldn't marry Jodi!

Bette: Why the hell not?

(Tina quickly moves towards Bette and takes her face in her hands and kisses her. The kiss lasts for a couple seconds, but to them it feels like it has been going on for several days)

Tina: (whispers) That's why.

(Tina exits, leaving Bette staring at the closed door)

(Next morning: Tina, Alice, Helena, and Shane are having coffee)

Alice: And you just kissed her?

Helena: And then what?

Tina: And then I left.

Shane: Fuck Tina.

Alice: This is some fucked up shit, you know that right?

Tina: Mhmm.

Helena: What are you going to do if…

(Bette walks in and immediately sees Tina, turning around and leaving)

Helena: If that happens.

Tina: (puts face in hands) Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_. I did not want this to happen. Bette and I were just getting along so well and now I had to go and fuck it all up again.

Shane: You couldn't lie about your feelings, Tee. You had to tell her.

Alice: Are you on crack? Bette is about to get married to Jodi. This was not a good thing.

Tina: Thanks, Al.

Alice: Sorry, Tee.

Helena: So what are you going to do, Tina?

Tina: I don't know. I just don't know.

(Four weeks later: Bette and Jodi's wedding day)

(Alice is with Tina)

Alice: Are you sure you want me to go, Tee?

Tina: (smiles sadly) You have to go, Al. You're Bette's best man.

Alice: I share that with Shane. I'm sure I can get out of it.

Tina: (shakes her head) No. I want you to go. Someone has to tell me how it went and you are the only one who will probably give me the most detailed answer.

Alice: (hugs Tina) I love you, Tee. You know that right?

Tina: I love you too, Al. Now go have fun.

(Alice smiles sadly before leaving)

(An hour passes)

(Tina is staring out her window)

Tina: (whispers) I wonder if they're married yet.

Bette: I didn't get married.

(Tina turns around and stares in shock at Bette who is standing in her hallway, wearing a wedding dress)

Tina: (shocked) Why the hell not?

(Bette walks over to Tina and kisses her. After a couple seconds, they break away)

Bette: (whispers) That's why.


	4. Chapter 4

This oneshot takes place while during season four before Bette went to New York to try and patch things up with Jodi. This is my take on what would have happened had Tina went to talk to Jodi in Bette's place. Disclaimer: I do not own Bette, Tina, or any part of the L Word. Also I do not own any part of Friends and I would like to thank the show for giving me some inspiration for my oneshots.

* * *

Just Friends, Part Four

(Bette and Tina are sitting outside Bette's house)

Bette: Do you really think I'm running from her?

Tina: (gives a comforting smile) Yeah, I think you're running. You're scared. (Bette sighs) She's as accomplished as you are, she's as opinionated, she's as powerful, and you guys… (pauses) You have this incredible energy between the two of you. You can feel it from ten feet away. It sucked. It was really hard for me.

(Tina sighs and Bette gives her a comforting hug)

(Sometime later: Tina is at the Planet with Alice and Shane)

Alice: Okay… so let me get this straight. You are going to New York to try and get your ex-wife's new girlfriend to take her back despite the fact that you want to be with her?

Tina: (nods, taking a sip of coffee) Mhmm. That is exactly what is going on.

Shane: Tee, I love you, but maybe you should just tell Bette how you feel.

Alice: Shane's right. The plan you have right now is just so… (exchanges a glance with Shane)

Alice and Shane: Fucked up.

Tina: I know this is some fucked up plan, but what else am I supposed to do? I can't tell Bette how I feel. After everything I've put her through? I don't deserve a second chance.

(Alice and Shane exchange a glance)

Alice: You gave Bette a second chance.

Tina: That was different. I was still in love with Bette. Bette loves Jodi now.

Alice: They're broken up though. It's not like you would be the other woman.

Tina: It doesn't matter if they're broken up. Bette wants to be with her and I want her to be happy.

Shane: Even if its not with you?

Tina: (sighs) Even if its not with me.

Alice: What if Jodi doesn't want to be with Bette?

Tina: (laughs) Who wouldn't want to be with Bette? She's amazing.

Alice: But what if?

Tina: If Jodi is for some reason crazy enough not to take Bette back then yes. I'll tell Bette how I feel and maybe we'll have a third chance with one another.

Shane: (sighs) So what time is your plane tonight?

Kit: Plane?

(Kit walks over and joins everyone)

Kit: Where you going, baby girl?

Tina: New York. I have to go and meet with some producers.

Kit: Hmmm.

Alice: What's up, Kit?

Kit: Bette was talking about going to New York too.

(Tina, Alice, and Shane all exchange glances)

Shane: For what?

Kit: To talk to Jodi. She's really upset about everything that happened between them.

Alice: I don't blame her. (casts an apologetic look in Tina's direction) They were so into each other.

Kit: (turns to face Tina) If you and Bette both end up in New York, I can watch baby girl if you'd like? It's been awhile since she's stayed the night.

Tina: (smiles) Thanks Kit.

Alice: Hey now, what about me? I'm her earth mother.

(Everyone laughs)

Alice: What? I can be trusted watching her by myself!

Tina: (laughs) You and Shane can take her one night _together_ and only at Shane's house. I don't want to know what kind of sex toys you have at your place.

Shane: Don't worry, Tee. Angelica is safe with me and I'll watch your second child. (stares at Alice)

Kit: (smiles at Alice) I wonder if Angie will reach maturity before Alice.

Alice: What the hell did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?

Shane: Quit whining, angel, besides we have to go.

(Shane stands up, pulling Alice with her)

Tina: Where are you going?

(Alice and Shane exchange a glance)

Shane: I honestly don't know. Bette called us both this morning and mentioned something about a sign. She was talking really fast. I had no idea what she was saying.

Alice: You know how Bette can be when she's excited about something.

Tina: Yeah I do.

Shane: See you two later.

Alice: Bye!

(Alice and Shane leave)

Tina: (sighs, standing up) I have to go too. I have a plane to catch.

Kit: Good luck, Tina.

Tina: (sighs) Thanks.

(As Kit walks away)

Tina: I'm going to need it.

(Later that day: Bette, Alice, and Shane are getting ready to steal the 17 Reasons Why sign)

Alice: You know Kate I think is just a replacement for you, Bette. I think (pauses, glancing at Shane) Tina really wants to get back together with you.

Bette: No she doesn't.

Shane: Really? How do you know?

Bette: (shakes her head slowly) Because she's trying to help me get Jodi back. Why would she try to help me get Jodi back if she wanted to be with me?

Shane: Right.

(A day later…)

(Jodi is with Tom and a couple other artists in a field, gesturing towards a sculpture while Tom translates)

Artist: Excuse me, Tom?

(Tom turns to face the artist, tapping on Jodi's shoulder)

Tom: Is everything alright, Jack?

Jack: There is someone here to see Jodi.

(Tom signs everything to Jodi)

Jodi: Who?

Jack: A Tina Kennerd?

Tina: It's Kennard.

(Tina joins them)

Tina: Hey Jodi.

(Jodi signs something)

Tom: (translates) This is a surprise. Hello Tina.

Tina: Hello Tom. (turns to face Jodi) Jodi, there is something I would really like to talk to you about.

Jodi: What?

Tina: I know you might not believe this, but Bette really, really cares for you. She knows that she was wrong and she's been trying to figure out a way to tell you that and…

(Jodi signs something)

Tom: (translates) Stop, stop. Why are you doing this?

Tina: What are you talking about?

(Jodi signs something else)

Tom: (translates) I know that you still have feelings for Bette. That's one of the reasons I came out to New York. I wanted to give you and Bette a chance to maybe… work things out? You have a kid together. I don't want to be the person who stands in between a chance for you all to be a family.

Tina: I don't know what to say. (sighs) Yes, its true, I still care for Bette, but she wants to be with you.

(Jodi begins to sign something)

Tom: (stops Jodi) What's that?

(Everyone turns to stare at a tractor coming towards them)

Tina and Jodi: (whispered) Bette.

Tom: What is she doing here?

Jack: Who exactly is she?

Tom: (gestures to Tina and Jodi) She is Tina's ex-partner and Jodi's girlfriend.

Jack: (rolls eyes) I'll never understand dyke relationships.

(Bette approaches everyone and both Jodi and Tina walk towards her)

Jodi: Hey.

Bette: Hey. (notices Tina) Tina? What the hell are you doing here?

Tina: (shrugs, smiling) You've helped me out in the past. I wanted to do the same.

Jodi: Tina told me that you really care for me.

Bette: I do. I want to be with you. (gestures towards the 17 Reasons sign) Alice and Shane helped me with this.

Jodi: (smiles, putting an arm on Bette's shoulder) Bette, I love you, but I don't think we're supposed to be together.

Bette and Tina: What? (exchange a glance)

Jodi: Bette, you have a chance for a family. I don't want to be the person who stands in between that. I don't want to be the person who Angelica hates because I'm with you.

Bette: (confused) But I don't have a chance for a family. Tina doesn't even want to be with (glances at Tina who looks away sharply) Fuck.

Tina: You weren't supposed to find out.

Bette: What? Were you never going to tell me?

Tina: Not while you're with Jodi. I wanted you to be happy.

Jodi: But she's not with me anymore. (Bette glances at her) You're not and I'm with Tina. I want you to be happy too.

(Bette stares at Jodi who nods and takes a step towards Tina)

Bette: You sure you want to go down this path again? It's not going to be easy. I'm still probably going to be a controlling bitch and we're still going to argue about Angie and everything else.

Tina: (whispered) I love you.

(Bette moves forward and kisses Tina. Jodi looks away and begins to make her way back over to Tom and Jack)

Tom: (signing) That was really nice of you.

Jodi: (signing) Well, they belong together.

Jack: Okay now I'm seriously confused.

FIN

Note: I mainly did this oneshot to make a 'good' Jodi.


	5. Chapter 5

This oneshot takes place during season five when Bette is with Jodi and Tina is dealing with her attraction towards Bette. Disclaimer: I do not own Bette, Tina, or any part of the L Word. Also I do not own any part of Friends and I would like to thank the show for giving me some inspiration for my oneshots.

* * *

Just Friends, Part Five

(The entire gang is at the Planet. It is another busy night filled with drinks and unsubtle flirting)

(Alice leaves the table for a moment and comes back with an entire tray of drinks)

Alice: (screams) Wooh! Drink up, lesbos!

Tom: (feigns hurt) Excuse me?

Alice: (laughs) Fine. Drink up, lesbos, bisexuals, trannies, and gay men!

Tom: (smirks) Much better.

Bette: (picks up a shot Alice brought over) What exactly is this, Alice?

Alice: (shrugs) I don't really know. The waitress said it would have us on our asses all night.

Bette: (puts the drink back down) Then I'm going to decline. I have work in the morning.

Jenny: (takes a shot and passes it to Shane) We all have work in the morning, Bette. That's not stopping any of us. Right, Shane?

Shane: (having just done the shot blinks in confusion) What?

Molly: (laughs) You okay, babe?

Shane: (shakes head) Fuck. That's strong.

Bette: (laughs) I'll stand by what I said earlier. I'm not trying it.

Jodi: (smiles) Come on, Bette. Live a little.

(Jodi does a shot and Alice whoops)

Alice: Ha! Okay if your girlfriend did one, you have to do one now, Porter.

Bette: (shakes head, laughing) I don't think so.

Max: We could all do one?

Shane: (shakes head) Not me. That was way too strong.

Alice: Oh stop being a pussy, Shane. Drink up!

Shane: (glances at Molly) Help me!

Molly: Oh no, babe, I'm having fun.

(Molly does a shot)

Alice: Okay, Porter, straight Molly-

Shane: (interrupting) Straight?

Alice: Okay, gay Molly did one. You have to do one now.

Bette: (laughs) No…

Shane: (takes a shot and nudges it towards Bette) Yes…

Tina: Guys if Bette doesn't want to do one then she doesn't have to.

Alice: What if Tina did one with you?

Tina: What? I'm not doing one! I have a kid to go home to!

Alice: (rolls her eyes) So? Angelica has seen you drunk before.

Bette: (glances at Tina) You've been drunk around our daughter?

Tina: (laughs guiltly, taking two shots) Okay, Porter, we'll do it together.

Bette: (laughs) Fine.

Alice: Okay one… two…

Everyone: Three!

(Several drinks later…)

(Almost everyone has left except for Bette, Tina, and Alice)

Bette: (laughing) I should really go home.

Alice: (giggles) Oh shut up, Porter.

(Alice leans backwards in her chair and topples over)

Bette and Tina: Alice!

Alice: (laughing) Who put the floor there?

(Bette and Tina begin laughing)

Bette: Need a hand, Alice?

Alice: Not from you, Porter. (stands up and falls back down) Damn that waitress was right. These drinks are keeping me on my ass.

Tina: (stands up and wobbles before bending down to help Alice) Here, Al, let me help you. (Tina leans to far forward and ends up collapsing on top of Alcie) Woops!

Bette: (laughing) You two are cheap drunks.

Alice: Well you're a cheap fuck, Porter.

(Alice manages to get to her feet and helps Tina up)

Tina: (clutching onto Alice) God I haven't been this drunk since…

(Bette and Tina exchange a glance)

Bette: (smirks) Since that New Year's Eve get together Shane put together.

Alice: (shocked) What? Where was I?

Bette: You were too busy fucking Gabby to come, remember?

Alice: (pauses and laughs) Right.

Tina: Honestly that night made me want to stay in every New Year's Eve.

Bette: (laughs, taking another shot) I'll drink to that.

(Tina reaches for another shot, but Alice stops her)

Tina: What?

Alice: I'm cutting you off, TK.

Tina: What? Why?

Alice: (serious) I think you've had too much.

Tina: But you've had more than me!

Alice: (laughs) But I can hold my liquor!

(Bette takes the last shot and downs it, Alice and Tina looking at her in shock)

Bette: (smirks) And I can hold my liquor better than both of you.

Alice: (grins) Fuck you, Porter. I'm going to take a piss.

(Alice leaves and Bette and Tina look at each other before cracking up)

Bette: (when she sobers up) God, Tee, I've missed this.

Tina: (laughing) Missed what, babe?

Bette: Us. Just laughing and being with everyone. It's been awhile since we've all gone out.

Tina: (sighs) Yeah. When did things get so fucked up, Bette?

Bette: (gives a sad smile, motioning to a waitress to bring her and Tina a beer) I don't know, Tee. I don't know.

Tina: Do you think that if we had tried harder then we could have worked out?

Bette: (shrugs) Maybe, but I think maybe us separating was what was meant to happen. I mean we are actually getting along now and I can call you a friend which I haven't been able to say for almost four years now. We've both moved on.

Tina: (looks away) Are you happy with Jodi?

Bette: (sighs) Yes.

Tina: (turns her attention back to Bette) Are you as happy with her as you were with me?

Bette: (looks down at her hands) Don't ask me that.

Tina: (moves towards Bette) Why?

Bette: (sighs) Because… because…

Tina: (whispers) Because why?

(Bette takes Tina's face and gently kisses her, Tina tangling her fingers in Bette's hair. They bring each other closer, trying to feel as much as they can of each other before Bette breaks away, staring at Tina in shock)

Bette: What… what just happened?

Tina: I think it was pretty clear what just happened.

Bette: It was just a drunk kiss, right?

Tina: (hurt) What?

Bette: It didn't mean anything.

Tina: (sighs) Are you sure?

Bette: I don't fucking know. I just know that it can't mean anything.

Tina: Why?

(Bette doesn't answer)

Tina: Is it because of Jodi? I don't know why you could have cheated on me after seven years together, but you can't even think about cheating on Jodi after seven weeks together.

(Bette looks away)

Tina: Are you in love with her, Bette?

Bette: (whispers) You can only be in love with one person.

(Bette gets up and leaves just as Alice comes back)

Alice: Uh Tina, what the fuck just happened? Why did Bette just storm out of here?

Tina: (takes out her purse and puts a couple singles on the table) I don't know. Listen, Al, I need to get out of here. I need to clear my head. Have fun!

(Tina leaves)

Alice: What the fuck?


	6. Chapter 6

This oneshot takes place during season six in an AU universe where Bette and Tina did not get back together in season five. They shared the kiss at Shebar, but that was it. Bette decided she couldn't cheat on Jodi. Tina is still in love with Bette and Bette still has feelings for Tina. Disclaimer: I do not own Bette, Tina, or any part of the L Word. In addition, I do not own any part of Friends and I would like to thank the show for giving me some inspiration for my oneshots.

Just Friends, Part Six

Part One of Part Six

(Bette and Jodi are sitting on Bette's couch)

Bette: (laughing as Jodi kisses her neck) Tina is going to be here any moment with Angie.

Jodi: (looks up at Bette, smirking before signing) You have no idea how sexy you look right now. I just want to fuck you.

Bette: (smiles and closes her eyes as Jodi slips her hand up her dress) Okay, but you have to be quick.

Bette begins to moan as her climax approaches, but instead of focusing on her partner- who was too busy pleasuring her to notice the conflict of emotions of the brunette's face- all she could think of was a certain blonde who she once swore was the love of her life. That had been happening often. Every time she made love to Jodi or her lover fucked her, her thoughts were always drift back to one…

Bette: (quickly jumps away as a door knocks) Tina. (Bette signs to Jodi) Tina is here.

Jodi: (stands up and moves away from Bette, signing) I think Tina is great, but she has the worse timing.

Bette: (smiles at Jodi before going to open the door for Tina) Hey Tee.

Tina: (leans forward, giving Bette a peck on the cheek) Hey.

Angie: (in Tina's arms) Momma B!

Bette: (takes Angie away from Tina) Hey baby girl. (Tina raises an eyebrow) What?

Tina: (laughs) I think you have been spending too much time with Kit. (Tina then notices Jodi) Hello Jodi.

Jodi: (smiles) How have you been, Tina?

Tina: (nods slowly) I've been okay.

Bette: (raises an eyebrow) Just okay?

Tina: (sighs) Aaron has just been driving me crazy. The whole entire movie is coming down around us. First Shane fucked Nikki so she's distraught about that then…

Bette/Jodi: (together) Shane did what?

Tina: (widens eyes) You didn't know? (Bette and Jodi shake their heads) Wow, well apparently Jenny and Nikki broke up so Shane fucked Nikki and now Jenny is pissed at Shane and Shane is trying to get Jenny to forgive her and it's just basically a lot of dyke drama.

Bette: (sighs) Poor Shane.

Tina: (shocked) Poor Shane? Poor Jenny. I wouldn't blame her if she never spoke to Shane again.

Bette: (gives Tina a look) Never? Don't you think that's a little harsh?

Tina: (shakes head) After what Shane did? Definitely not.

Bette and Tina stare at each other, both realizing that they are heading into dangerous territory.

Jodi: (breaking the tension) I was going to make a pot of tea. Do you want a cup, Tina?

Tina: No thank you, Jodi. I really have to get going. I have a plane to catch tonight.

Bette: (raises an eyebrow) Tonight? Where are you going?

Tina: New York. I have a meeting with a couple of movie executives at this major studio.

Jodi: What for?

Tina: (shrugs) I don't really know.

Bette: (smiles) Well, I hope everything turns out well.

Tina: (sighs) Thank you.

* * *

(Bette, Alice, Tasha, Helena, Jenny, and Max are all at Hit, a couple of beers in front of them)

Tasha: So did Tina say why she wanted all of us to meet here?

Helena: (shrugs) She said that she had some very important news to discuss with us.

Kit: Good news? (eyes the table) Or bad?

Helena: (shrugs again) Your guess is as good as mine.

Bette: I don't think it's anything bad. She came by to pick up Angie today and she seemed to fine.

Alice: Everyone can "seem" fine, but you never know what's going on in a person's head.

Helena: Tina's not one to hide her emotions though. She usually wears her heart on her sleeve.

(The group falls silent)

Jenny: (turns to face Bette and Max who are seated next to one another) So where is Jodi and Tom?

Bette: Jodi wanted an early night so she stayed home to work on some of her sculptures.

(Jenny turns to face Max)

Max: (grumbles) I don't know where the fuck he is and I really don't care.

Kit: (sympathetic) Is everything alright, Max?

Max: (shrugs) No… yes… more no.

Everyone stares at him.

Max: (sighs) I'm pregnant.

Alice: (pauses) I did not see that coming.

Jenny: (gushes) Max, that is so wonderful. I mean you're going to be a mother! That's so great!

Max: (angry) I don't want to be a mother, Jenny.

Alice: Is there anything you can do, Max? Like to… take care of it?

Bette/Tasha: (together) An abortion?

Alice: (shrugs) Well, yeah.

Tasha: Alice, abortions are awful. I mean, you'll ending a life that hasn't even lived yet.

Bette: (nods) And there are so many couples looking to adopt.

Alice: (glances sharply at Bette) You sound like you are talking from experience, Porter. Does Jodi want kids all of a sudden?

Bette: (falls silent) She has… expressed her interest, but I'm not ready. We haven't even moved into together fully.

Tasha: (nods) Sometimes taking things slow is good.

Tina: (approaches everyone) Or sometimes it doesn't turn out right. (smiles at everyone) Hey guys.

Everyone: Hey.

Helena: So Tina, what's going on?

Kit: Are you okay?

Alice: Do need any help?

Bette: (smiles, gesturing towards Tina) Enough. Let the woman speak.

Tina: (smiles) Thanks Bette. (sighs before beginning) So I was in New York last night-

Alice: What for?

Tasha: (rolls her eyes) She's obviously going to tell us. (smiles) Go on, Tina.

Tina: Well, I had a meeting with the head of Focus Feature films and we were talking about Le Girls and he… (looks around) He offered me a job.

Alice: A job?

Bette: (smiles) Tina that's fucking amazing.

Tasha: Congratulations.

Helena: I say we order a couple more drinks and celebrate.

Kit: (smiles) I hear ya, girl.

Tina: There's just one little complication that they want me to do.

Bette: Whatever it is, you should do it, Tina. This is an incredible opportunity.

Tina: (sighs) The job is in New York.

Helena: What?

Bette: They want you to move to New York?

Alice: (pouts) You can't move to New York. You live here! What did you tell them?

(Everyone stares at Tina)

Helena: (whispered) You said yes.

Tina: (quickly) I can tell them no. I can-

Bette: (shakes head) No. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Tee. You have to take it.

Tina: What about Angie?

Bette: (smiles gently) We'll make it work.

Alice: So what now? Are you actually going to leave us?

Tina: (sighs) I don't know. They want me to start in two weeks…

Helena: Two weeks? You're going to leave in two weeks?

Jenny: You can't do that! What about Le Girls?

Tina: (rests a hand on Jenny's arm) Aaron is perfectly capable of running things. The movies done. Now it's just advertising it.

Kit: Do you need any help? Packing or anything?

Max: What are you going to do about your apartment?

Tina: Shane said she wants to take over the lease.

Jenny: (shocked) What? Shane's moving out?

Max: (glances at Jenny) You've been locking her out. Where did you think she was going to live? On the streets?

Jenny: (shrugs) I don't know. I just didn't realize that she was considering moving out.

Alice: (sighs) Everything's so fucked up. (Everyone looks at her) I mean, you're moving. (points an angry finger at Tina) Shane is moving out, Max is pregnant-

Tina: (shocked) You're pregnant?

Jenny: (muttered) Don't congratulate him. He doesn't want to be pregnant.

Alice: (sighs again) I just miss the way things were. I miss poker nights at Bette's… I miss having coffee at the Planet without all the drama… hell, I miss everything.

Helena: We still have drama-free coffee at the Planet… occasionally.

Bette: And we can do a poker night soon…

Alice: (sighs) It still won't be the same.

(Hours pass and everyone leaves until only Bette, Tina, and Helena are sitting at the once crowded table)

Helena: I feel so bad for Alice. She was really upset.

Bette: I understand where she was coming from. I do miss the old days when things were just so…

Tina: Right?

Bette: (smiles) Yeah. Now nothing feels right anymore.

(Bette and Tina look at each other, sharing memories)

Tina: (sighs, standing up) I should really get going. (She pecks both Helena and Bette on the cheek, her lips touching Bette for a second longer) I have an early day tomorrow. I have to talk to Aaron and William and tell them I guess I quit.

Helena: Good luck.

Bette: Call me if you need anything.

Tina: (smiles) Thanks I will.

(Tina leaves)

Helena: (sympathetic) So how are you really taking Tina moving?

Bette: Not well, Helena, but what can I do? I'm not her mother… I'm not her girlfriend anymore. We're just friends.

Helena: But aren't you two getting back together?

Bette: (surprised) What?

Helena: Fuck. (nervous) Tina told me about the kiss at Shebar. She told me that she wanted to get back together with you.

Bette: (more surprised) What?

Helena: Yeah she said she was still in love with you and wanted you back. Bette… I thought you knew this?

Bette: Do I look like I knew about that? (stands up) Fuck. I have got to find Tina.

Helena: What are you going to do?

Bette: I need to ask her to stay… I need to-

Helena: (touches Bette's shoulder) Breathe, Bette, breathe. What about Jodi?

Bette: (whispered) Jodi…


	7. Chapter 7

This oneshot takes place during season six in an AU universe where Bette and Tina did not get back together in season five. They shared the kiss at Shebar, but that was it. Bette decided she couldn't cheat on Jodi. Tina is still in love with Bette and Bette still has feelings for Tina. Disclaimer: I do not own Bette, Tina, or any part of the L Word. In addition, I do not own any part of Friends and I would like to thank the show for giving me some inspiration for my oneshots.

Just Friends, Part Six

Part Two of Part Six

(Bette and Jodi are sitting on Bette's couch)

Bette: (touching Jodi's shoulder and trying to turn her so that they were facing) Jodi… Jodi… can you please look at me?

Jodi: (sighed, glancing at Bette who winced at the look of distraught in her ex-girlfriend's eyes) I… (Jodi looked away again)

Bette: (brought Jodi's face to hers) (signing) I'm sorry, Jodi. I never thought that this could happen… I never thought that I could feel this way again.

Jodi: (signing) I knew.

Bette: (spoken) What?

Jodi: (sighs) (signing) I remember watching you two interact at Shebar that one night and I remember how you two acted during the Pink Ride. I knew that nothing was going on, but I saw the way you two looked at each other. Had I not loved you with my entire heart and soul, I would have let you gone back to her a long time ago.

Bette: (confused) What?

Jodi: (takes Bette's hand) (spoken) Go tell Tina how you feel. You two love each other and I love you too much to stand in the way of your happiness.

Bette: (looks at Jodi and kisses her softly) Thank you.

(Bette bursts into Tina's apartment)

Bette: Tina? Tina?

Shane: Bette?

(Shane walks out of Tina's room and towards Bette)

Bette: Shane? Where's Tina?

Shane: (surprised) You don't know? Tina just left for New York.

Bette: (backs against the wall) What? She wasn't supposed to leave for another two days!

Shane: She was asked to come early and she realized there wasn't any reason for her to stay longer.

Bette: (upset) Are you fucking kidding me?

Shane: Bette… you knew she was leaving… what's wrong?

Bette: I…

Shane: (smiles) You love her, don't you?

Bette: (whispered) I've always loved her.

Shane: (grabs Bette's hand) Then let's go.

Bette: (confused) Go where?

Shane: (grins) Tina's flight doesn't leave for another hour. If we pull an Alice, we can get there in time.

Bette: Pull an Alice? I actually like living Shane.

Shane: (laughs) Trust me.

Bette: SHANE! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!

Shane: (shouts back) DO YOU WANT TO GET TO TINA?

Bette: I DON'T WANT TO GET THERE IN A BODY BAG!

Shane: I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE GOING TO BE PULLING AN ALICE! YOU KNEW WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN!

Bette: (stares out her window) Shane, you passed the airport!

Shane: We're not going that way! (Shane sharply turns the car) I know a short cut.

Bette: (attempts to grab onto the wheel) Shane, we're not even on the road!

Shane: (drives off of the grass and back onto the road, not even parking the car as she jumps out) Come on! We're wasting time!

Bette: (follows Shane) I knew you were going to be the death of me, Shane McCutcheon! (leads the way to the ticket booth) One ticket to New York please. (Shane coughs) What?

Shane: I just risked my life to help you and I don't even get to see how it turns out?

Bette: (rolls her eyes) Fine. Two tickets to New York.

Attendant: (fake smile) That will be one thousand dollars.

Bette: Are you fucking kidding me?

Shane: Bette! We're wasting time!

Bette: Fine, fine. (pays the attendant) Come on, Shane. Let's go find Tina.

Shane: (grins) Yeah! Let's go find your woman!

The two of them run through airport security before reaching the gate.

Bette: Do you see her?

Shane: No.

Bette: Tina! Tina!

Shane: (shouting) TINA!

Tina: (looks up from one of the chairs) What the fuck? (Tina makes her way over to Bette and Shane) What are you guys doing here?

Shane: (pats Bette on the back) Your turn, Porter.

Tina: Bette, what's going on? Is everyone okay?

Bette: Tina… (pauses)

Tina: Bette, you're really scaring me.

Bette: Tina, how long have we known each other?

Tina: Are we really doing this right now, Bette? I have to catch a plane in five minutes.

Bette: (whispered) Don't go.

Tina: (confused) What?

Bette: Please stay.

Tina: (sighs) I don't have a reason to stay.

Bette: Stay for Shane, stay for Alice… (pauses) Stay for me.

Tina: Bette…

Bette: (takes Tina's face in her hands and kisses her passionately) Please.

Tina: (her face an inch away from Bette's) What about Jodi?

Bette: I broke up with her. I love you, Tina, I've always loved you.

Tina: Bette, think about this. We were…

Bette: (shakes her head) I don't want to think about the past.

Bette kisses Tina again.

Shane: Woo!

Bette and Tina chuckle and hold each other close.

(Shane, Alice, Tasha, Helena, Jenny, and Max are at the Planet together)

Helena: What the fuck?

Alice: Why weren't we invited on this great plan of yours, Shaney?

Shane chuckles, sitting next to Jenny who is leaning against her. They have obviously made up.

Shane: I didn't come up with any plan. I just told Bette to move her ass and she did.

Helena: (smiles) I can't believe they are back together.

Jenny: So where are they?

Shane: Well they had two tickets to New York so they went for a romantic weekend.

Alice: (grins) And to tell Tina's bosses that there is no way in hell she is moving!

Shane: (laughs) Yeah.

Tasha: (takes her espresso and lifts it up) To Bette and Tina!

Helena: Tibette!

Jenny: What the fuck was that?

Helena: (shrugs laughing) I don't know. I thought it sounded like a good nickname for them

Max: (chuckles) There is no way in hell that that is going to catch on.


End file.
